In general, a human eye perceives objects in 3D based on the slight difference in a right eye view and a left eye view. The illusion of depth can be created for a 2-dimensional (2D) image such as in a photograph or movie by providing one view of the image to one eye and a slightly different view of the image to the second eye.
Many 3D display techniques provide differing views of an image to left and right eyes. One or more techniques for providing differing views of an image require receiving images encoded for that technique. For example, a technique for a 3D display may require a side-by-side image input. However, if an image that has not been encoded for 3D mode is provided as input for a 3D display, the image may not be properly displayed. For example, if a line of text that has not been encoded for a 3D display mode is provided as input for a 3D display, the text appears distorted to a viewer viewing the text using the 3D display.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.